


The Snap and what was to come

by Cyber_Grape_aka_Jay



Series: The Snap, and what unfolded [2]
Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series), Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers - Freeform, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Demon Shane Madej, F/F, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, M/M, Multi, Multi Verse, Nebula (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Other, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyber_Grape_aka_Jay/pseuds/Cyber_Grape_aka_Jay
Summary: The public was told Thanos was killed, the man who'd killed half the population.The public was told The Avengers would do everything to work this outThe public was told to move on"But not us." Ace leans on Doreen, blowing smoke out. "Not in two years."





	The Snap and what was to come

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was actually...insanely popular??!?!??!?!???!!?!?!?!??!?
> 
> I wish someone would take it up but alas you're stuck with me. 
> 
> I saw Avengers Endgame last week...
> 
> So know I can write this with Endgame knowledge. So from this point on this is a SPOILER ZONE!!!!!!
> 
> DO not read if you haven't seen Endgame!1!
> 
> Or Do, I don't care.  
> Enjoy!

"And this Wes, is when your dad, mum and I went out to dinner while they were handcuffed." Zach says to a small two year old. He smiles at the faces of his parents. Westly Fulmer looked like the perfect combination of Ariel and Ned. Which is why Eugene and Ned struggled with him sometimes. 

"Hey buddy!" 

"Unca Thane!" Wes tottles over to the 6'4 man in his gear and hugs his leg. 

"Hey Zach." Zach smiles at Shane, who lifts up Wes and puts him on his shoulders. "Where's everyone else?"

"They're at the children's home." Zach says, staring up at Wes. "How was 'work'?"

"Nearly got caught by Captain America after we-" Shane shakes Wes's leg. "Beat up some bad guys." Wes cheers and Shane puts him down. 

"Unca Thane?"

"Yeah Buddy?" 

"Why don'th you and Mes thalk to Cap'n Am-er-i-ca." Wes spells it out as he talks. 

"It's complicated buddy." Zach says. "Shane, Mels, Doreen and Kamala can't talk to them without being in a lot of danger. What they do to protect us...it isn't exactly liked by Captain Rogers and the remaining Avengers."

"But Unca Thane is a Ssuperhero! Right Unca Thane?" Wes looks up at Shane.

"I'm whatever you want buddy." Shane jokes, blinking, turning his eyes jet black, making Wes squeal. "But I think, it's naptime." Wes whines but falls right asleep as soon as Zach plays a clip of Ariel singing. 

Zach and Shane leave Wes's room and Zach glares at Shane.

"Ok, tell me one good reason why you can't? You can control souls for gods sake!" Zach whisper yells, crossing his arms. "Cause you...you...You said so, you said your a demon-"

"I'm Demonic, not a demon." Shane says. "Secondly, I can't control souls, only manipulate them."

"Same difference Shane!"

"It really isn't Zach. Look, I wish I could bring them back, but I can't!" Shane says, near tears. "Just,...I'm gonna go." Zach bites back his opinion as Shane disappears in a black mist. 

"Zach? I heard Shane-" Maggie walks in to see Zach leaning against the wall, looking depressed. "What did you do Zach?"

~

 Ace takes a long drag of something resembling a cigarette and blows out a plume of multi coloured smoke. "Hey Mels."

"Hi Carol..." Another blow of smoke, turning around to face the tall blonde. "What's up?"

"You know something? About solving what happened?" 

"Maybe." Another rainbow cloud escapes Ace's mouth. "But it requires some work. And some people I've been lying about."

"Do they know?"

"No, nor did I want to."

"But you said you could."

"Carol..." Ace looks up at her. "I'm already spending half my power, that I can manage, on making sure the multiverses aren't affected by the snap." Carol rubs her arm and looks at the tiny girl. "It would require...so much to bring everyone back and stop the effects of the snap." An idea pops into Carol's head. 

"What if you didn't have to?" Ace looks at her in confusion. "What if if you could bring back the stones?" Ideas run through Ace's head. 

"Maybe...I'd have to use-"

"I have Tony Stark and the Wakandan tech. Please...Melody." Ace lets out a final cloud of rainbow smoke and smirks. 

"Gimme a week Danvers."

~ 

"Hi guys." Ace walks over to where Doreen, Kamala and Shane are sitting, on top of the old Stark tower. 

"Hey Mels..." Shane mumbles. "Can I have one of your?..." Ace pulls out a small box of cigarette looking things and Shane lights one, before blowing out a cloud of rainbow smoke. Ace sits down next to Doreen. 

"How are you doing?" Kamala asks.

"Fine..."

"Everyone's trying to move on and I just..." Doreen says.

"But not us." Ace leans on Doreen, blowing smoke out. "Not in two years." Ace takes a breath in. "My friend had an idea...I wanna try it."

"What is it?" Kamala asks.

"It would require Shane and I combining my time manipulation and his soul manipulation." Ace begins. "But first, we need to find Ant-Man."

"Who the fuck is Ant-Man?"

~

 _"Some people think History is boring! But I believe Ben Franklin may have been involved in some weird sex parties."_ Shane smiles at the video, running a finger over Ryan and Sarah's faces. 

"Unca Thane?"

"Hey buddy!" Shane ruffles Wes's hair and picks him up, onto his lap. "Why are you up so late?"

"An'ie Maggie and An'ie Beky are out and unca Zach is athleeph." 

"And Uncle Eugene?"

"He thaid something about... Athe..." Wes says, looking at the laptop screen. "Who dat?"

"Well Wes, that's my girlfriend, Sarah, Kate, Tristan," He points to each of the people. "And...Ryan..." 

"Where's Thara then Unca Thane?" 

"She's...away...so's Ryan."

"Like Mama and Dada?"

"Yeah buddy..." Shane begins tearing up. 

"I misth mama and dada..."

"I do to buddy, I do too..."

"An you misth Rythan and Thara?"

"All the time." Wes looks up at Shane.

"Will They ever come back?"

Shane takes a deep breath in. No. They're not dead. He can't sense they're souls. No matter how hard he tries. Nor can he summon someone who was snapped. That means there's still a chance...

"Definitely Wes...I promise...Whatever it takes." 

 

The next morning Eugene found them on the floor, snoring, Shane's arms wrapped protectively around Wes. 

~

"I have a friend who...has an idea." Carol says to Natasha, Bruce, Valkyrie, Okeye, Rocket, Nebula and Steve. "She might be able to bring them back."

"How?" Natasha asks. 

"We'll need the Wakandan princesses lab...and maybe Tony Stark." Carol says. "But we have an idea." 

"Whatever it takes." Natasha says coldly, before turning off systems. 

"Nat, Carol's friend might be-"

"Don't say, you think I might be wrong Blondie." Nat and Steve turn around to see a masked figure, bathing in the moonlight. "After all, I wasn't wrong when we first met in 1940."

"Who are you?" Nat asks, grabbing her baton. 

"Stand down Widow..." Steve says, approaching the figure. "So...how longs it been 'solider'."

"Not long enough I suppose." The figure mummers. "You and Bucky though, in that time-"

"Fuck off McShane."

"Language Cap." Ace removes her face scarf and googles. "I lost someone too...And my friends have lost everyone."

"Your Peggy?" Steve asks. 

"You know me so well. Yes, Margarita. I lost her. But...Carol and I have an idea...Whatever it takes right?"

"Whatever it takes."

~

"I really wish you'd visit more." Brunnihilde jokes, laughing at the hologram of Carol. "But...Could this work?"

"Probably. Melody has achieved things even I can't understand." 

"What you said the first time you looked at a dick."

"Fuck you." 

"Maybe later..." Brunn looks at Carol. "Could she...bring back someone who's...probably dead?"

"I've seen her easily revive the dead, its this scenario that-"

"Perfect." Brun cuts her off. "That's all I need. Whatever it takes. For everyone."

Carol smiles and blows a kiss. "Whatever it takes." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Brunnihilde x Carol is my new OTP!
> 
> As is Stucky, fight me.
> 
> I will be introducing the plot of Endgame slowly (Next part of the series) which feel free to add your own stories or headcannons!  
> I'm literally bullshitting!
> 
>  
> 
> HELP ME
> 
> Feel free to Comment, I answer every single one, and yeah! check me out on my social medias   
> Deviant Art: https://www.deviantart.com/eclipse-mythbuster  
> Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCHlHCKe18a9mnZa5XGGeWEg  
> Instagram: @wizardingworldwands  
> Twitter: @Jayisd0newithit  
> Pinterest: 🖕 Glitch ♠️ Mountford🖕  
> And Wait for my argument that Steve Rogers is technically Immortal! Bai


End file.
